


For You

by MaryMMC



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Chan is mute and is the only one not to have powers (yet), I can't dO AnGST, I'll try my best, M/M, So yeah, Swearing, after that there will be some drama (because poisoned person), and that's when shit starts to happen, but overall it's supposed to be nice to read, but there is the Hideaway™, i'm v insecure about this but I thought the idea was nice, light reading™ guys, oh and Seokmin and Chan are brothers, once again, only some in the beggining, other groups might get mentioned v briefly, people with magic powers get chased by the government, pray for me i'm terrible at multichapter stories, so nothing too heavy, someone gets poisoned, the title also isn't incredibly significant I just needed one and that's what I came up with lol, there also won't be much action in this hahaha, they aren't superheros but they have powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryMMC/pseuds/MaryMMC
Summary: Running away to survive and constantly being on the lookout is part of their lives. They manage to do well for a trio of teenagers with no outside help whatsoever; until they slip and a small mistake causes the risk of a life much too important. They have no other option other than to seek help - even if it's from a myth.





	1. Nomads

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a general mess when it comes to updates, but I hope you stick around if you enjoy it! I have the entire thing already planned out on my head, so things should go smoothly in terms of the story ^^ 
> 
> Their powers will be revealed as the story goes on, and the relationships tagged are all romantic, which will develop with their given time, along with with other relationships such as friendships! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if you want to say something about the whole thing, maybe things you think will help better the story! I'm always open to suggestions! Lastly, thanks for reading thiiis <3

         Seokmin woke up abruptly with his best friend shaking his arm and yelling.

         “Agents. Surrounded the house. We need to leave _now_.”

         As time passed he now knew to take it as an immediate order to get the hell up, so with a flash and a quick grab to the wall beside him to fight the initial dizziness, Seokmin went into alert mode.

         “Chan?”

         Soonyoung grunted as he fought to squeeze as much food inside his backpack as he could. “Waiting for us at the basement door.”

         Seokmin nodded to himself before moving into action and grabbing his own backpack, stuffing extra clothes in. The distinct sound of firing guns started outside, making him snap his head in the direction of the front door.

         “Guess they found out about the protection field.”

         Soonyoung closed the full backpack and used his powers to make the living room couch and the fridge push up against the front and back doors.

         “Yep, and they’re probably not too happy about it. We better leave right now before our _besties_ over there crash our slumber party.”

         They both rushed down the flight of stairs leading to a big wooden door, opening it and slipping inside before locking it shut. A scared figure stood beside a huge hole in the wall. It was part of the process of moving into a new vacant house: creating a tunnel underneath it so they could escape in times like these.

         Chan was slightly shaking near the big opening, eyes big and a bit watery, hugging himself with a backpack also hanging from his shoulders. Seokmin was about to try and say calming words when they heard the loud sounds coming from upstairs.

         Soonyoung as usual, was already fully functioning, well aware they didn’t have much time.

         “We have to keep on moving, guys. Once we go inside the tunnel, Seokmin’s field will get weaker, so get ready to run as fast as you can, okay?” he said, gazing primarily at Chan.

         Both nodded quickly as they got in position in front of the dark tunnel, Soonyoung and Seokmin both lighting up lanterns and nodding at each other.

         “One... two... go!” Soonyoung counted down and in a second they were all running as fast as their legs allowed to.

         Just a few meters in and they could hear the deafening sound of the wooden door being broken down; gun shots being fired and a bunch of men yelling directions. They ran faster.

         By the time they were in the middle of the large extension of the tunnel they were breathing heavy, their bodies not failing yet however, used to the exercise.

         The yells behind them were a little fainter when they reached the end of the tunnel, seeing the familiar view of the ladder and the tiniest rays of sun filtering through the piece of wood that they lifted to go back up.

         Seokmin went first, protection field ready in case they were attacked, Chan was pushed up right after, with Soonyoung lurking back to protect his back.

         Just then, a yell was heard from the inside of the tunnel. Seokmin looked down to see through the small opening the figure of his best friend curled on the ground, holding onto his ankle. The noise of big boots smacking against the ground was way too close now, and he couldn’t see how they could have not noticed it.

         “Soonyoung!” He said, stretching his hand down the hole in the ground. The raven haired boy looked up and then forwards, with a pained groan. Lifting his head, he moved the earth around them to block the space between him and the agents. Grabbing his hand quickly, Seokmin pulled him up.

         Soonyoung cursed under his breath as he removed a dart from his ankle. “These fuckers are getting better equipment by the day. It went straight through my clothes.”

         Seokmin nodded. “We need to be even more careful”, he said as the boy beside him moved the earth beneath them so it closed the opening on the ground, effectively trapping the agents underground.

         The air seemed to change suddenly, and Seokmin became aware of how in his desperate state he forgot to maintain the shield around them. He looked over his shoulder and his heartbeat raced.

         Chan was in the hold of an agent, trying to break free, with no success. When the man saw he had the attention of both Seokmin and Soonyoung he immediately pulled a needle from behind him.

         Before either of them had the chance to react he pierced the skin of Chan’s neck, pushing the yellow liquid directly in his vein. Chan’s eyes rolled to the back of his neck as his body collapsed, dead weight on the grass.

         Seokmin and Soonyoung choked on air before roaring with rage; the latter raising his hand to make the man fly away. Unconsciously or not, the blow was so powerful it made the guy smack against the wall of a house nearby, knocking him out cold.

         They were both internally panicking, but both knew they didn’t have the time to do that in that moment.

         Soonyoung gave his backpack to Seokmin; picking Chan up with a grunt, leaning his weight on his back with difficulty, already weak from using his powers so much in a short amount of time. “Open the car door, _now._ ”

         Seokmin drew the keys from his pocket in an instant, making sure while he unlocked the doors of the vehicle that his field was twice as strong. While Soonyoung threw Chan’s body and his own on the backseat, Seokmin turned the engine on, quickly driving away from the site.

         The government’s agent’s cars were all thrown out of the way by Soonyoung in one last blow of power and anger, Seokmin’s field protecting them from the bullets as they speedily escaped.

         “How is he?” Seokmin’s voice wavered.

         In the backseat, Soonyoung was paling as he saw the effect of the substance acting up on Chan’s body. The kid’s skin was slowly turning a sickly greenish color, the hollows of his eyes caving in, the warmth usually present disappearing in an alarming speed.

         “Not good.”

         Seokmin felt like hitting something. “It’s my fault. I forgot to reinforce the field. I’m an idiot!” He exclaimed, punching the steering wheel.

         “It’s not your fault, okay? I wasn’t supposed to get shot either.”

         Seokmin sighed. “How’s your leg?”

         “I’m fine. Concentrate on getting us out of here.”

         Seokmin rolled his eyes. He should’ve known Soonyoung would say that. They had spent their entire lives together, and Soonyoung had never complained about anything bad that happened to him, especially if someone he knew had it worse.

         “Where am I even supposed to drive to? Where are we going?”

         Soonyoung groaned. “I… I don’t know, I hadn’t looked up a new house yet.”

         Seokmin couldn’t blame him. The agents had never been so fast to find them before. Their trio was usually able to stay in a place for at least a month before having to start getting worried about moving. This time they had stayed in their last location for a little over a week before the attack.

         “Then what?”

         “I’m _thinking_ ”, Soonyoung snapped. They always got tense after escaping the hands of the agents.

         Seokmin drove without a place in mind for at least half an hour before Soonyoung spoke up again.

         “We need to find help for Chan”, Seokmin only hummed in response. “I have a place we can go, but you won’t like it.”

         Seokmin’s eyebrows furrowed. “You can’t be serious right now.”

         Soonyoung sighed. “Seok-“

         “No, Soonyoung”, Seokmin interrupted. “That’s a stupid myth; we are not betting Chan’s life on that.”

         “Do you have a better solution? _Any solution_ _at all_?”

         He didn’t. Seokmin huffed for a good five minutes before conceding.

         “I guess we’ll have to try.”

         “ _No, really?_ ”

         “Shut up”, Seokmin snapped, although it didn’t have much heat in it, knowing sarcasm was how Soonyoung dealt with stressful situations.

         They drove to the north, going in the direction of the woods. He really hoped they wouldn’t regret that decision.


	2. Serenity Woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I took so long to update this, ugh ><
> 
> I've been in a major writer's block for a while now, and admittedly, this chapter is a mix of me suddenly wanting to create again and using that to try and get me writing again!
> 
> This is also kind of a meh chapter for me, honestly, but it has some important information about the story, so yeah. Also for any of you wondering, the rest of the crew will show up probably in the next chapter, so look forward to that!
> 
> I honestly can't wait to write about everyone else too ^^
> 
> Well, without any further ado, please enjoy this <3

Soonyoung didn’t like thinking too much of the past, especially if it was his own.

         Living in the orphanage where he met Seokmin and Chan when they were all still kids wasn’t ideal, by any means. The overwhelming amount of kids made the food scarce, their sleeping arrangements tight and the number of clothes and personal objects minimal. Chan would definitely have frozen his guts off on winter if it wasn’t for Seokmin and Soonyoung sneaking their own worn down sweaters to him. The material was thin, but it was better than the only pair of sleeveless shirts the younger had.

         If there was one good thing about that place though, it would be Esmeralda.

         She was foreign, had come to Korea five years back because she had family waiting for her. Her aunt was the owner of the orphanage, offering her a job as soon as she stepped foot on her house.

         Even if she had to take care of over fifty children with the help of only other two people, she managed to excel at work. All the kids loved her, and Soonyoung was no exception. Having no mother, Esmeralda was the closest thing he ever had of a mother figure. His favorite thing she did was read all of them bed stories. She’d squeeze between the tightly fit bunk beds and settle in the middle of the room, sit down on a mattress and read until all of them fell asleep.

         Most of the kids fell asleep before she ended it, but Soonyoung always pushed himself to stay awake to hear all of it. His most memorable night was when she walked in without a book in her hand. The kids whined about it, thinking she wouldn’t tell them a story on that night, but she smiled at them and shook her head, making her way to her usual spot.

         Soonyoung will never forget how, even if he was already ten, she took him in her arms and cuddled him on her lap, telling them all to pay attention while looking at him. Looking back at it now, she probably knew they wouldn’t be too long there, and that he was old enough to remember her words; after all, Soonyoung had always been an attentive kid.

         On that night, she told them the tale of the Serenity Woods.

 

 

         Seokmin was heading north when Soonyoung stopped him and told him to turn right. He frowned, confused.

         “I thought the directions were north.”

         “They are,” Soonyoung confirmed. “’Go north until you feel right’. I ‘feel right’ right now.”

         With a scoff, Seokmin turned right.

         “Is that what that meant?” He asked, baffled.

         “Did you really not realize that, even after _ten years_?” Soonyoung raised an eyebrow.

         Seokmin straightened his back, feeling defensive.

         “Whatever, I barely remember that story anyway.”

         “You never paid attention, really.”

         “Yep, and that’s why she told _you_ to pay attention, and not me.”

         Soonyoung rolled his eyes, taking a quick glance at Chan and then looking out the window. He had never been to this part of town, but it seemed familiar for some reason. Without even thinking he told Seokmin to turn right again and then left as if he was guiding him to a place he’d been at before.

         If Seokmin found that weird or was doubtful of his directions, he didn’t say it.

         After a few more turns, they ended up face to face with the beginnings of a forest, a few trees peeking out in the middle of the buildings. They exchanged a look at each other, furrowing their brows.

         “Is that it?” Seokmin asked.

         “Well, I don’t assume there’ll be many other mystical forests around here.”

         Seokmin was about to ask how he knew it was a ‘mystical forest’, but held himself back as soon as he stared at the trees again. There was indeed an aura that left no room for doubt. It practically exhaled magic, making a shiver run down their spines at the sheer powerfulness of it.

         “That, right there… is our salvation,” Soonyoung said.

         “To me, it screams more ‘don’t get in here if you appreciate being alive’, but okay.”

         After Soonyoung shot him a look, they both opened their car doors and got out, with Soonyoung positioning Chan over his back again.

         “You should really stop being so hostile to the Woods. They probably won’t like it.”

         Seokmin stuttered to a stop. “I really hope you stop talking as if these trees were going to be sad if I don’t declare my utmost love to them.”

         Soonyoung scoffed, the movement almost making Chan slip from his back.

         “It’s not about love, you idiot, it’s about _respect_. And if you don’t stop acting like an ass, it’ll probably be more angry than sad.”

         The tension in the air over Soonyoung’s tone made them pause. This wasn’t like them. This animosity was getting slowly too far from just joking around as they always did, and that realization had just dawned on both.

         “You know,” Seokmin started. “My memory isn’t as good as yours, but I think I remember Esme saying something about those woods testing us.”

         Soonyoung blinked and nodded. “Yeah, that’s in the story.” He said with a gulp. “We should be careful about that. Even if I got a little more heated up about it than necessary, the respect thing is real. The many people that got lost and disappeared in this forest probably all made the mistake to go in while thinking of themselves as superior to whatever was waiting for them.”

         Seokmin slowly nodded. “True… Well, the good thing is we aren’t actual assholes, so as long as we don’t lose our mind in there, I think we could make it…” He trailed off as he turned to the trees, bowing slightly to them. “And I say that in the most humble way possible.”

         Soonyoung snorted at his acts but also gave a small bow with his head as he walked towards the forest.

         “We should get going.”

 

 

         Seokmin was scared.

         The last time he had felt this powerless was when Chan had gotten a cold so strong the workers at the orphanage had taken him to a separate room until he recovered, effectively making child Seokmin worry his little heart out about his brother.

         At that time, the only thing that kept him from constantly crying was Soonyoung and Esme comforting him and distracting him as much as possible. Since Esmeralda had been one of the people taking care of Chan, she gave him as many updates as possible, which put him at ease most of the time. For the rest of the day, Soonyoung would keep him busy so his brain wouldn’t conjure awful scenarios in which Chan never got better and…

         Seokmin sighed, pushing a leaf gently to the side so he and Soonyoung could pass through without getting slapped to the face by the foliage. As he watched Soonyoung walking by him with his brother on his back, a familiar chest pain came and gave him flashbacks to when he was left with his bad thoughts before Chan recovered from that cold. He had long ago decided he was past the time to cry himself to sleep, but he wondered if any of his future nights would be as calm as he wished they would be.

         As Soonyoung tripped on a tree root and almost fell, he surged forward, grabbing onto his arm, steadying him as Soonyoung shakily exhaled.

         “I’m okay, it’s okay.”

         “Are you sure? Let me carry Chan for a bit too.”

         Soonyoung grunted as he adjusted himself so Chan would be higher up his back. His unconscious body slipped from Soonyoung’s grasp constantly, which only made the journey more strenuous. Of course, his best friend would never complain about that, though.

         “Don’t worry, I can keep him up. If not by strength then at least by magic. Either way, I can take him.”

         Seokmin frowned. “Both of those take a lot of energy off of you, Soonyoung. We don’t even know how long it’ll take to get to that place; it could be days until we find it _if_ we find it at all! Stop being stubborn and let me help.”

         Soonyoung looked up at him through his sweaty hair.

         “When I get tired, I’ll pass him to you, then.”

         Seokmin sighed as he watched his friend continue walking ahead. He knew he wouldn’t tell him he’s tired even if he was about to pass out, but there really wasn’t much he could do about that. He decided to do his best to at least make the path easier to go through; pushing away gigantic leaves and pointing out any unevenness on the ground.

         The powerless feeling didn’t go away.


End file.
